Aftermath of Havoc
by Vonna Plum
Summary: [Side story of FMA] Lust, Envy and Gluttony reek havoc...once again. [possible inaccuracies][War][First fic][Flames welcome][Constructive Criticism Please][R&R]


_Disclaimer: I wish I owned Fullmetal Alchemist, but I don't. I'm just a crazy fan. Happy? Fullmetal Alchemist is copyrighted to Hiromu Arakawa. Story and Art by Horomu Arakawa. I own NOTHING!!!_

_This is my first fic. I don't care if you flame me, just shows how much you don't like my work. If the rating isn't right, please tell me. I'm not sure if it's K+ or T. I made it T just in case...help me out, please? R&R please, if you don't like it at first, then just don't read..._

---

Not a sound was heard. The trees dare not rustle, the wind dare not howl. The clouds to scared to show themselves, the stars too afraid to twinkle. The sky was nothing but a pitch-black sea, adorning nothing but a pale full moon.

The ground littered with strewn bodies, all long past life. Some dressed in bloodstained casual clothes, giving them an innocent look, and making them look like the victims. Each body shot in varied places; the head, the chest, the leg. Either way, each one had either died instantly or bled to a slow painful death.

Other bodies wearing royal blue military uniforms with blood covered gold embroidering symbolising their rank. Ammunition belts hung loose diagonally from the shoulders, and their dirty hands still clutching guns and bayonets. Some carrying bag loads of hand grenades and spare ammunition belts.

Shards of shrapnel sprinkled over the eerie landscape, and the overall scene was covered with spilt blood.

In the distance, three dark silhouettes stood haughtily over the dead bodies. One adorned military uniform, the gold stitching signifying his rank- Lieutenant Colonel. His dark cold eyes drooped in boredom.

He growled in distaste as he stood towering over a fallen military body. Swinging his foot forward, he kicked a bayonet out if the corpses hands, and it skittered away stopping only because it had hit a ruin.

A semi-gloved hand reached up and hit him on the head. The owner of the hand had a low cut, long, black dress on and a mane of wavy hair reaching all the way down to mid thigh. She bore a blood red Ouroboros above her chest and stood two inches taller than she really was high-heeled boots.

The third stood unmoving. It was so short it didn't even make it up to the woman's shoulder. He was inhumanly bulky as well, giving him a very awkward figure. It had a blank face that only showed too things; hunger and stupidity.

"Ow! What was that for, Lust?" the military man asked with a frown.

"Lust! Lust!" The stout silhouette shouted out.

"For being so damn difficult." Lust pointed out, reading his face that said one thing- boredom, "You should be satified, we've caused more chaos then Hitler himself so many times and after all that you can't just sit still!" Lust sighed.

"That's right, Envy!" the bulky man agreed, even though he showed no signs of knowing what they were talking about.

"Oh shut up, Gluttony. And is it my fault I'm already bored?" the Colonel named Envy growled.

"Yes. And will you get out of that form, Envy, it sickens me just looking at that bloody Flame Alchemist." Lust sighed once again, she was not at all un-nerved by Envy.

"Fine. Don't really like his personality anyway." Envy admitted before his body changed into a shorter figure with dark green hair that varied from the length of his shoulders to all the way down his back. He now wore a mid-rift sleeve-less shirt and tight shorts with a skirt like decoration hanging over them. He adorned a bandana and a blood red Ouroboros mark on his left thigh that looked exactly like Lust's.

Lust looked down at Gluttony, who had waddled off to poke a dead body. She watched as drool formed at his mouth as he lifted up the person by the right shoulder. Lust looked at him expectantly.

"Can I eat him, Lust?"

Lust rolled her eyes, she had heard his most commonly asked question so many times, she could now predict when his next question time would be.

"Well, what else are we going to do with all these bodies?" Lust asked. Gluttony just cocked his head at her, unable to tell if she had meant 'Yes, eat the poor defensless dead body' or 'No, you cannot".

"You gotta be straight to the point with a homunculus as stupid as Gluttony." Envy stated as he kicked another body in boredom.

Lust didn't want to admit it to Gluttony (as it might actually upset him to know his 'master' thought he was stupid), but Envy was right. Had Gluttony's past 'life' as a human been as devouring and stupid as his homunculus form?

"Yes, you can eat them all if you want." Lust stated clearly.

Gluttony grinned and sank his huge teeth into the man's left shoulder.

Lust looked away in disgust, she had no intention of watching Gluttony eat each body.

"I'm bored, Lust!" Envy whined, "Can we find another place to cause havoc?"

"Hmm…Let's go for a bigger picture…attacking villages just isn't big enough…" Lust suggested more to herself than to the other two Homunculus.

"Let's destroy Central!!!" Envy's eye's brightened at the thought.

"Central! Central!" Gluttony repeated as he waddled over to another body and picked it up by the left leg before biting it on the left thigh.

"I wasn't thinking that big…" Lust muttered.

"Aww, come on, Lust! Just give in to my devilishly cute form!" Envy persuaded with a windging tone.

"We'll think of something. Let's get going. There's nothing to watch here anymore." Lust ordered before walking eastward, purposefully trodding on a large piece of shrapnel and shattering it to pieces.

Envy grumbled something inaudible as he walked sulkily behind Lust.

Gluttony whined and then grabbed six to eight bodies, balancing them all carefully on top of each other. He wobbled cautiously after them.

"Waste…" Gluttony sighed as he walked past strewn bodies. He must sneak off some time and take them all some time.

-x-

A week or two later, the Fullmetal Alchemist and a suit of armour were passing through, only to be greeted by ruins, shrapnel, fallen weapons and blood. Lots of blood. Not a body was left at the scene.

Gluttony had indeed come back and taken each and every body to God knows where.

**Owari.**

---

_If there are any inaccuracies, please excuse me, this is just a random thing I wrote out of total boredom…Actually, I thought it up at 11:30pm…why I was lying in bed doing nothing._

_I don't even know when it might have taken place. Before Roy lost his eye, but after Ed became Fullmetal…_

_Maybe it's like a little side story or something…Paperwork for Roy...muahahaha_


End file.
